Save The Last Hug For Me
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Jongin adalah remaja berandal yang tidak pernah mengerti mengapa semua orang selalu merindukan rumah, ia merasa rumah hanyalah dinding dingin yang mengingatkannya akan kepedihan. Sampai pada suatu hari, seorang pengantar susu bernama Kyungsoo memberikannya pelukan perpisahan.


**Prompt Code**

055

 **Judul**

Save The Last Hug for Me

 **Main Cast** **(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast** **(s)**

Sehun—Luhan | Hunhan

Chanyeol—Baekhyun | Chanbaek

 **Category**

 _Boys Love_

 **Warning**

 _little bit fluff, broken!kaisoo—not sure._

 **Author's Note**

 _Tok—tok! Kaisoo's beloved gurls here! Halo hola hai!_ Pertama _,_ saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada _prompter_ yang sudah memberikan ide cerita yang sangaaaaaaaat menarik, sehingga saat saya memilih prompt saya langsung jatuh cinta kepada ide cerita _prompter._ Saya sebagai penulis berharap cerita ini tidak mengecawakan, walaupun saya tahu bahwa cerita ini masih belum sesuai dengan _ekspetasi_ _prompter._ Kedua, saya berterimakasih kepada semua author-author KFF2K17 serta para admin yang telah menyelenggarakan acara ini. Last, selamat membaca dan menebak siapa saya! Luv ya!

 **Summary**

Jongin adalah remaja berandal yang tidak pernah mengerti mengapa semua orang selalu merindukan rumah, ia merasa rumah hanyalah dinding dingin yang mengingatkannya akan kepedihan. Sampai pada suatu hari, seorang pengantar susu bernama Kyungsoo memberikannya pelukan perpisahan.

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _Save The Last Hug for Me_

" _Bloody Shit!"_ umpatan terdengar dengan nada yang penuh kekesalan bergaung di dalam kamar mandi seorang lelaki yang berperawakan tegap tapi terlihat sangat berantakan, "seharusnya tadi malam aku tidak minum terlalu banyak." lelaki tersebut lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan mengulangnya hingga beberapa kali lalu setelah itu 'ia menatap kearah cermin dan mulai memperhatikan wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin tidak terurus. Setelah selesai dengan permasalahan paginya yang setiap hari dia rasakan, kemudian lelaki tersebut menuju ke arah dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi guna mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Sesampainya di dapur 'ia membuka nakas untuk mencari satu bungkus kopi, tetapi nakas terlihat kosong dan hanya ada sisa dari bungkus kopi yang telah terpakai isinya. Lelaki tersebut lalu mengumpat dan merogoh kantung celana _jeans_ nya dan mencari kontak sahabat satu-satunya.

" _Sehun, aku sekarang sedang menuju ke apartement mu."_

" _What the actually fuck Kai! Kau menghubungiku hanya untuk memberita_ _h_ _u itu? Kau bisa langsung datang dan tidak usah mengganggu tidurku, sialan."_ suara umpatan terdengar dari sebrang, lelaki tersebut atau Kai kemudian tertawa pelan sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di dalam kamar.

" _Aku hanya memberitahumu agar kejadian minggu lalu tidak terulang kembali."_ maksud dari kejadian yang Kai katakan adalah saat Kai datang ke _apartement_ sahabat sialannya tersebut 'ia melihat Sehun sedang bercinta dengan kekasih mungilnya yang berasal dari Beijing. Saat itu Kai tidak mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun terlebih dahulu, Sehun yang terkejut bukannya berhenti tetapi tetap lanjut mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya dan Luhan yang tetap mendesah dibawah Sehun sambil mencenkram erat lengan Sehun sebagai pegangannya.

" _Itu kar_ _e_ _na kau yang dengan kurang-ajarnya tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, Bastard!"_

" _Ah—ya aku minta maaf saat itu, aku sangat terburu-buru karena dompetku tertinggal di kamarmu. Baiklah aku sedang di perjalanan sekarang, see you Shank."_ Kai lalu menutup panggilan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan umpatan Sehun di sebrang sana. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya, saat itu Kai melihat satu botol susu segar yang berada tepat dibawah pintu masuknya dan juga sebuah _sticky note_ yang tertempel di botol susu tersebut. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian mengambil _sticky note_ yang berwarna biru langit tersebut.

 _ **Seoul, 16 March 2014**_

 _ **Minumlah susu ini dan berhenti mengonsumsi kopi di pagi hari karena itu akan membuat lambungmu menderita.**_

 _ **p.s: Kurangi kebiasaanmu minum-minuman beralkohol. Selamat menjalani hari, Jongin-ssi!**_

Kai menatap bingung _sticky note_ dihadapannya, 'ia kemudian melihat sekeliling perkarangan rumahnya, seingat Kai 'ia tidak ada memesan susu tersebut dan apa-apaan dengan _sticky note_ biru langit ini. Kai yang tidak mau ambil pusing lalu membawa susu tersebut masuk kedalam mobilnya beserta _sticky note_ yang 'ia selipkan di laci mobilnya dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya. Tanpa Kai sadari ada sesosok lelaki yang tersenyum dibalik pohon besar yang berada tepat di depan rumah Kai.

-.o0o.-

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui _Best Fucking Friends -nya_ yang saat ini sedang mengoleskan selai ke roti digenggamannya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan hingga kau rela pagi-pagi seperti ini datang ke _apartement_ ku?" Kai selesai dengan rotinya langsung duduk di kursi.

"Persediaan kopi di rumahku habis dan aku malas untuk membelinya, jadi aku datang kesini." Sehun kemudian mengambil satu helai roti dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Sialan, aku pikir Ayahmu datang lagi ke rumah."

Kai menatap Sehun jengah. "Berhenti memanggil lelaki brengsek itu Ayahku, aku tidak punya Ayah seperti dia." Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda 'ia sudah bosan mendengar perkataan Kai tentang lelaki brengsek yang tidak mau 'ia sebut Ayah.

Sehun melihat sebotol susu yang berada diatas meja, "Wow—kau membeli susu?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya bahwa lelaki di depannya ini membeli sebotol susu segar.

" _Tch,_ tadi saat aku membuka pintu lalu ada susu ini tergeletak di bawah pintu rumahku. Saat aku melihat sekeliling tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang menaruh susu ini."

"Apa kau sedang memenangkan undian berhadiah susu?"

"Tidak ada undian yang hadiahnya susu, _moron_!" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya tanda 'ia menyetujui kebodohannya.

"Jadi? Apa susu itu dari penggemar rahasiamu?"

Kai mengendikkan bahunya "Entahlah—aku tidak peduli."

Kai lalu membuka botol susu tersebut dan segera meminumnya. Sebenarnya Kai masih sangat penasaran dengan orang yang mengirimkan susu ini, dugaan pertama adalah orang yang salah alamat, tetapi _sticky note_ yang 'ia dapatkan sangat menunjukkan bahwa seseorang ini telah sengaja memberinya sebotol susu segar. Tetapi siapa orangnya? Apakah Sehun? Tetapi tadi 'ia juga menanyakan hal tersebut. Apakah paman Song? Tapi paman Song sekarang sedang berada di Jepang. Kai mengacak rambutnya—"Entahlah."

"Apa setelah minum susu, kau menjadi tidak waras?" tanya Sehun karena melihat Kai sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sekarang menjadi sangat berantakan. Kai menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ini membuatku pusing, aku membutuhkan tidur. Aku pinjam kamarmu sebentar." tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Kai langsung menuju ke kamar Sehun.

-.o0o.-

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Jongin membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, ia tersadar bahwa 'ia telah tertidur di kamar Sehun selama sebelas jam. Kai kemudian mendengar suara berisik dari ruang tengah Sehun.

"Tapi _baby,_ kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak memaksa ku makan sayur-sayuran sialan ini"

"Sejak kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?"

"Saat kau tidur." Lelaki yang sedang beradu argumen dengan Sehun kemudian memukul kepala Sehun.

"Bodoh." lalu lelaki tersebut tertawa pelan.

" _J_ _j_ _a_! kau harus makan sayur-sayuran ini agar lebih sehat."

"Lu—aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Lu atau Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda 'ia tidak setuju.

"Siapa bilang hanya anak kecil yang makan sayur-sayuran? Kau juga harus! Makan atau aku marah padamu?" Sehun kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, daripada Luhan marah lebih baik 'ia makan sayur sialan tersebut.

" _Fine!_ Aku akan memakannya, tetapi setiap satu suapan kau harus mencium bibirku. Bagaimana?" Sehun menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

" _Tch,_ dasar Tuan cerdik _."_ Luhan tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai yang daritadi melihat _lovey-dovey_ Sehun dan Luhan menatap mereka dengan tatapan jengah.

" _Silly Couple."_ Ucap Kai membuat Luhan menatap tajam lelaki tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Luhan yang ingin menuju kearah Kai dan menendang lelaki tersebut langsung dicegah oleh Sehun. "Sudahlah _baby_ dan kau Kai segeralah mencari seorang kekasih."

"Aku tidak butuh seseorang dengan label kekasih yang hanya akan menjadi benalu dalam hidupku." Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Terserah, sekarang kau akan kemana?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Kai sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Ke tempat Kris." jawab Kai seadanya. Sehun seharusnya tidak menanyakan hal tersebut karena 'ia tahu bahwa sahabat sialannya tersebut akan ke _club_ Kris dan minum sampai ia merasakan bahwa semua bebannya hilang, padahal kenyataannya beban yang 'ia rasakan akan semakin bertambah. Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

"Kim _Bastard!"_ Luhan mengumpat karena terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup sembarangan. Sehun kemudian tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang sedang marah.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun. "Bukan apa-apa _baby,_ sekarang cium aku. Karena aku telah memakan satu suapan sayur." Luhan mendencakkan bibirnya dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mencium kekasihnya tersebut.

-.o0o.-

Suara kecapan nafsu kaum yang haus akan sentuhan dari dewi-dewi surga yang selalu membuat birahi meningkat karena kepiawaian dalam meliukkan tubuh mengikuti suara alunan musik yang membakar seluruh gairah yang membara, gerakan intens terkesan tak beraturan terlihat disetiap sudut ruangan yang terdapat pasangan sedang bercumbu seperti binatang bagai tak akan ada lagi hari esok, bunyi dentingan botol dan gelas dari atraksi _bartender_ terdengar indah diikuti dengan kelincahan tangannya dalam meracik minuman yang dapat membuat orang yang meminumnya akan kehilangan jati dirinya, termasuk seseorang lelaki yang terlihat sangat berantakan dengan gelas _wine_ yang berada digenggamannya dan sebatang cerutu yang tersemat di jari lainnya. Lelaki tersebut terkadang meracau tentang kehidupannya sambil menghembuskan asap dari dalam mulutnya. Lelaki yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu lalu menyodorkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong kepada _bartender_ dihadapannya tersebut.

"Kris, berikan aku satu gelas lagi dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi!" perintah Kai kepada Kris. Kris menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

" _Dude_ , kau sudah menghabiskan sebelas gelas dan kau minta tambah? _Look_ —kau terlihat sangat kacau." Kris menatap Kai sekilas. Kai memutar matanya malas.

"Kau hanya tinggal menuangkan cairannya!" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau ceritakan apa masalahmu sehingga hari ini kau terlihat menyedihkan disaat semua orang yang datang kesini untuk mencari kesenangan?" Kai menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menghela nafasnya lelah. Kris adalah orang kedua yang 'ia percaya setelah Sehun untuk menuangkan segala keluh kesahnya.

"Lelaki brengsek itu tadi menghubungiku untuk memberitahu bahwa 'ia akan menikah dengan wanita jalang yang 'ia temui di sebuah club malam. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua perbuatannya, tapi _fuck!_ Hari ini adalah hari yang bertepatan dengan satu tahun Ibuku meninggal dan dengan wajah sialannya 'ia muncul mengatakan akan menikahi wanita jalang itu." Kai menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Air mata yang orang bilang akan turun saat kau sedang terpuruk semua tidak dapat Kai rasakan karena air matanya sudah habis setelah sehari Ibu yang sangat 'ia kasihi meninggal dunia karena kecelekaan mobil yang menewaskan Ibu dan adik perempuan Kai yang masih berusia tiga tahun, penyebab dari kecelakaan tersebut karena Lelaki brengsek—Ayahnya menyetir saat sedang mabuk dan dalam keadaan marah. Kai yang mendengar bahwa kedua orang yang 'ia kasihi tewas langsung bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit dan melihat tubuh Ibu dan adiknya yang sudah terbujur kaku dan mengenaskan.

Kai menatap tak percaya bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan. Kai kemudian menemui Polisi yang berada di luar ruangan tergesa-gesa dengan tatapan mata tajam tetapi tersirat akan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kai mencengkeram erat kerah Polisi tersebut dan menanyakan mengapa Ibu dan adiknya bisa tewas dengan mengenaskan sepeti itu. Polisi kemudian menjelaskan kronologi mulai dari Ayahnya yang saat mabuk menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan yang tidak wajar lalu menabrak pembantas jalanan dan mobil yang ditumpangi jatuh kedalam jurang, tetapi hanya satu orang yang selamat yaitu Ayahnya, dari situlah Kai menyalahkan bahwa kematian Ibu dan adiknya semua karena lelaki brengsek tersebut. Kai kehilangan tujuan hidupnya, karena tujuan terbesar yang ingin 'ia capai adalah untuk membahagiakan Ibunya.

Kai menjadi berandalan yang tidak pernah mengerti mengapa semua orang selalu merindukan rumah, ia merasa rumah hanyalah dinding dingin yang mengingatkannya akan kepedihan, yaitu kenangan saat bersama Ibunya.

Kris yang daritadi melihat Kai tertunduk lemas, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

"Baiklah, karena ku lihat kau sangat menyedihkan saat ini maka aku akan memberikanmu satu gelas lagi." Kris kemudian mulai meracik minuman tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Kai.

Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya " _Thanks, Angry Bird_!" Kai kemudian tertawa renyah.

Kris menautkan alisnya tajam, "Sialan kau!" Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa melepas semua kesedihan yang mereka tanggung walau hanya sementara.

-.o0o.-

Entah bagaimana Kai sekarang sudah ada lagi diatas kasur miliknya, Kai kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal yang setiap hari terulang yaitu mengeluarkan isi perutnya akibat kebanyakan minum tadi malam. Kai melihat jam dinding yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi dan 'ia terlambat untuk datang menemui Sehun. Kai segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya agar 'ia nanti tidak mendapatkan makian dari _Best Fucking Friend_ -nya tersebut.

Satu jam kemudian Kai bersiap untuk pergi, saat membuka pintu rumahnya Kai mendapatkan sebuah botol susu dan _sticky note_ lagi dengan warna yang sama yaitu biru. Kai menatap sekelilingnya, siapa orang yang memberikan susu ini dalam waktu yang terus menerus. Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda orang disekeliling rumahnya, Kai kemudian mengambil botol susu tersebut dan membawa susu tersebut bersamanya. Didalam mobil Kai membuka _sticky note_ tersebut.

 _ **Seoul, 17 March 2014**_

 _ **Sudah aku katakan, berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri!**_

 _ **Minum susu ini untuk men**_ _ **e**_ _ **tral**_ _ **l**_ _ **isir pusing mu, jangan lupa untuk menutup pagar saat kau pergi. Bagaimana kalau ada pencuri yang masuk?**_

 _ **Baiklah, selamat menjalankan hari Jongin-ssi!^^**_

Kai tersenyum dengan sangat tulus, hatinya menghangat saat membaca pesan tersebut. Sudah lama sekali 'ia tidak merasakan hangat dalam perasaannya. Kai kemudian meminum susu tersebut dan menyimpan _sticky note_ keduanya kedalam laci mobilnya bersamaan dengan _sticky note_ hari lalu.

Ditempat lain, seorang lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi menunggu pemilik rumah yang 'ia amati keluar dan mengambil botol susu yang telah 'ia letakkan pagi-pagi sekali kemudian tersenyum senang. Lelaki tersebut kemudian pulang menggunakan sepedanya meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

Sesampainya ditempat kerjanya, lelaki mungil itu lalu turun dengan senyum yang tidak berhenti selepas dari rumah tadi. Temannya yang melihat lelaki tersebut tersenyum terus menerus kemudian menepuk pelan bahu lelaki tersebut.

"Astaga! Baekhyun, kau mengagetkanku!"

Baekhyun atau teman dari lelaki mungil itu kemudian menaikkan bahunya, "Siapa suruh kau bertingkah aneh dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahmu seperti orang tidak waras. Kau habis melakukan apa, Soo?" Kyungsoo nama dari lelaki mungil yang selama dua hari ini memberikan Kai sebotol susu dan _sticky note_ itu kemudian memeluk Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku hari ini berhasil melihat Jongin membawa susu dan _sticky note_ yang aku berikan dan dia tersenyum, Baek! " Baekhyun yang mendapatkan pelukan kemudian berusaha melepaskannya karena—Hey pelukan Kyungsoo erat sekali, 'ia bisa mati mendadak karena kehabisan nafas.

Baekhyun mengereyitkan dahinya bingung melihat tingkah laku dari lelaki mata besar tersebut. "Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perlakuaanmu selama ini yang memperhatikan lelaki tersebut." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum penuh arti tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.

-.o0o.-

Hari-hari Kai selama berbulan-bulan berikutnya selalu diisi dengan rutinitas berulang sama, seperti rotasi bumi yang selalu berputar pada porosnya. Setiap pagi saat 'ia akan pergi keluar, di depan pintunya sudah terletak sebotol susu dan _sticky note_ dengan warna yang sama yang selalu 'ia dapatkan selama dua bulan terakhir ini. _Sticky note_ dengan pesan-pesan singkat terkesan retoris menyuruhnya ini dan itu, selalu mengetahui apa saja yang 'ia lakukan, seakan-akan orang yang mengirimkan susu itu menaruh _chip_ di dalam tubuhnya untuk mengawasinya setiap hari. Pada minggu kedua, saat Kai pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang penuh luka. Keesokan harinya 'ia menemukan sebotol susu juga _sticky note_ dan sebuah kotak yang berisi obat-obatan serta kapas dan beberapa perban, Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya remeh.

 _ **Seoul, 2 May 2014**_

 _ **Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa wajahmu penuh dengan luka?**_

 _ **Tolong jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi..**_

 _ **P.s: Didalam kotak ada beberapa obat untuk meredakan lukamu. Selamat menjalani hari, Jongin-ssi.**_

Dua hari berikutnya, saat 'ia pulang kerumah pukul 3 subuh dengan keadaan mabuk dan hati yang kacau, Kai menabrakkan mobil yang dikendarainya ke pagar rumahnya. Lalu besoknya 'ia mendapatkan _sticky note_ dengan pesan yang membuat Kai kesal.

 _ **Seoul, 4 May 2014**_

 _ **Sekarang mobil dan pagarmu yang rusak, selanjutnya apa?**_

 _ **Sudah aku katakan, berhenti menyakiti dirimu lagi.**_

 _ **Dengan kau menyakiti dirimu, orang yang menyayangimu akan merasa sedih.**_

Kai kemudian meremas _sticky note_ tersebut dengan pandangan tajam. ' _orang yang menyayangiku akan sedih? bloody shit.'_ _u_ capnya dalam hati kemudian membuang _sticky note_ tersebut dan menendang botol susu yang ada dibawahnya, lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu dengan marah. Tanpa Kai tahu, ditempat persembunyiannya Kyungsoo menghela nafas sedih.

Kai pikir dengan perlakuannya kemarin 'ia tidak akan mendapatkan sebotol susu lagi tetapi 'ia salah. Sebotol susu dan juga _sticky note_ terletak dibawah pintu rumahnya seperti biasa.

 _ **Seoul, 5 May 2014**_

 _ **Maafkan aku Jongin-ssi.**_

 _ **Kalau kau ingin membenciku aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku mohon untuk meminum susu yang aku berikan, karena aku tidak mau kau sakit.**_

 _ **P.S: Selamat menjalani hari, Jongin-ssi!**_

-.o0o.-

Keingintahuan Kai semakin menjadi, maka pada bulan kedua 'ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk melihat siapa sosok yang selalu memberikannya sebotol susu dan _sticky note_ tersebut. Saat Kai sedang mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya, tepat pukul 4 pagi 'ia melihat seorang lelaki kecil—mungkin tingginya hanya sebibir Kai, turun dari sepedanya dengan membawa sebotol susu dan _sticky note_ yang selama ini 'ia dapatkan. Lelaki tersebut kemudian masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah Kai dan menaruh botol susu dengan senyum yang mengembang manis diwajahnya.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin pergi, kemudian pintu rumah Kai terbuka dengan sosok Kai yang sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau siapa?" Kyungsoo mematung sejenak dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menghindar dari Kai.

"Aa—aku hanya pengantar susu." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terbata, Kai berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan tangannya menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo agar 'ia bisa melihat jelas wajah si pengantar susu tersebut.

"Pengantar susu yang penguntit maksudmu?" cengkeraman tangan Kai di dagu Kyungsoo semakin keras. Kyungsoo meringis pelan.

"Aa-ku bukan penguntit—agh!" Kai semakin menambah keras cengkramannya, kemudian 'ia melepaskannya.

"Apa tujuanmu memberikan semua ini?" Kyungsoo bergeming.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, SIALAN!" Kai berteriak kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Karena, aku peduli kepadamu, Jongin.." Kai tersenyum remeh menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau peduli padaku? Kau pikir, kau ini siapa?" Kai kemudian maju beberapa langkah mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih setia mendudukkan kepalanya dan tangan yang memilin baju nya. ' _He looks cute!'_ gumam Kai dan kemudian 'ia memukul kepalanya keras. Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara erangan Kai lalu menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Kai bingung.

Kai melihat tampilan Kyungsoo, potongan rambut pendek dengan poni yang bahkan tak sampai setengah dahinya, pipi yang bulat menggemaskan, mata yang besar dan jernih— _looks like a_ _n_ _innocent kid,_ bibir berbentuk hati _—mungkin_ akan lebih terbentuk saat 'ia tersenyum, jari-jari kecil yang sedang memilin pakaiannya, tubuh yang begitu mungil bila berhadapan dengannya— _Damn Kim Jongin!_ Kau memperhatikannya begitu spesifik.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Kyungsoo yang melihat kemudian bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?" Kai kembali kealam sadarnya lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa pedulimu?" Jawab Kai dan Kyungsoo kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Sudah aku katakan, bahwa aku sangat peduli kepadamu.."

"Mengapa?" tanya Kai penasaran diikuti dengan gelengan kecil dari lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Entahlah—hanya saja bagiku kau sangat berharga." Kai berdecih.

Kyungsoo kembali mendudukkan kepalanya. "Angkat kepalamu dan tatap mataku saat aku berbicara!" Kai menaikkan volume suaranya karena kesal, lelaki dihadapannya ini selalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau juga menulis pesan ke setiap orang yang kau berikan susu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng,

"Tidak, hanya kau yang mendapatkan pesan-pesan itu." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hening menyelimuti situasi saat ini, dimana Kai dengan posisi tegap menghadap kearah Kyungsoo yang berada didepannya dan Kyungsoo yang kembali menatap Kai tepat ke arah mata lelaki itu.

Keadaan hening bertahan dalam waktu tiga menit, Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka, "Eung..Jongin, apa aku boleh pergi? Sekarang sudah pagi, aku harus mengantarkan beberapa susu lagi.." Kai hanya diam. Kyungsoo kemudian membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam untuk pergi. Belum beberapa langkah, tangan Kyungsoo sudah dipegang oleh Kai. Kyungsoo menatap pergelangan tangannya yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Kai.

"Siapa namamu?" kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah diikuti dengan terbitnya matahari membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang Tuhan turunkan untuk menyusun kembali kehidupan Kai. Kai terpaku dengan senyuman lelaki mungil dihadapannya tersebut. Kyungsoo kemudian melepaskan cengkraman Kai di pergelangan tangannya dan menatap Kai, masih dengan senyum _heartlipsnya_.

"Do Kyungsoo." kemudian Kyungsoo menghilang ditengah sejuknya embun pagi dan suara detak jantung berpacu dengan nyanyian nada burung yang terdengar merdu.

-.o0o.-

Setelah pertemuan pagi itu, hidup Kai berubah. Tidak ada lagi lirihan pagi didalam kamar mandinya, tidak ada lagi gerutuan atau makiannya, tidak ada lagi raut wajah bengisnya. Sekarang Kai lebih terlihat manusiawi—tetapi 'ia tetap pergi ke club guna mengistirahatkan harinya yang lelah dan sedikit mengurangi kebiasaan minumnya—dan itu membuat Kris memandang curiga lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun dan Kai bertemu di _Cafe_ milik Luhan—kekasih Sehun.

" _Dude_ , kebaikan apa yang aku lakukan sehingga sekarang aku bisa melihat senyummu yang daritadi tidak pernah berhenti?" Sehun menatap Kai dengan padangan ' _Apa kau sehat?'_

Kai mengabaikan Sehun, 'ia kembali tersenyum sambil menatap kosong keluar _Cafe._ Sehun berdecih. Kai mengingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi. Semenjak hari dimana 'ia memergoki si pengantar susu yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menaruh susu di rumahnya, 'ia dan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih dekat—dalam artian setiap pagi Kai sudah berdiri didepan pintunya untuk menunggu Kyungsoo mengantarkan susu—hanya susu, tidak ada lagi _sticky note_ yang biasanya tertempel dibotol susu tersebut. Alasannya karena sekarang Kyungsoo tidak lagi memberi pesan kepada Kai dengan perantara _sticky note_ tersebut, tetapi 'ia langsung berbicara dengan Kai.

Seperti tadi pagi, Kai mulai mengetahui sedikit tentang Kyungsoo yang ternyata tinggal berdua dengan sahabatnya di _apartement_ yang mereka sewa, kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak 'ia masih berusia lima tahun karena kecelakaan pesawat. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang dapat menghangatkan suasana yang ada disekitarnya, senyum Kyungsoo adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah Kai lihat—kedua setelah Ibunya. Kyungsoo mempunyai suara yang indah, setiap Kai mendengar suara Kyungsoo 'ia selalu merasa damai dan tenang—untuk saat ini Kai tidak tahu apa arti dari perasaan yang timbul saat 'ia sedang bersama Kyungsoo setiap pagi didepan rumahnya. Tadi, pukul 4 pagi, Kai sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya sambil membawa sepasang sarungtangan dan juga _syal_ berwarna biru seperti warna _sticky note_ yang sering 'ia dapatkan.

Kyungsoo memasuki perkarangan rumah Kai dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, Kai langsung membetulkan posisi berdirinya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai sudah berada dihadapannya langsung menyodorkan sebotol susu yang selalu 'ia berikan.

"Apa pesanmu untukku hari ini?" tanya Kai begitu antusias.

"Tidak ada." jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak ada?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Iya, tidak ada pesan untukmu hari ini, Jongin.." Kai kembali bertanya.

"Mengapa?"

Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Kai. "Karena aku sudah melihatmu langsung hari ini, melihatmu sedekat ini, melihatmu berubah sedikit demi sedikit untuk mulai menghargai kehidupanmu, melihatmu tersenyum menungguku didepan rumahmu dengan cuaca yang begitu dingin, melihatmu begitu antusias untuk mendapatkan susu yang akan aku berikan, dan sekarang aku melihatmu menatap diriku dengan tatapan hangat, itu artinya semua pesan yang akan aku berikan sudah kau lakukan semuanya." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya dengan Kai.

Kai kemudian berdeham untuk menstabilkan degup jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak beraturan. Kai menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan memberikanmu pesan" Kai kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, 'ia memasangkan sepasang sapu tangan yang daritadi 'ia siapkan. Tangan Kyungsoo begitu dingin tetapi Kai tetap merasakan betapa lembutnya tangan Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai dengan saputangan, Kai kemudian mengambil _syal_ dan 'ia kalungkan ke leher Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati—Kyungsoo sangat indah dan bertambah indah bila dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Cuaca saat ini sangat dingin, aku tidak mau kau sakit." hati Kyungsoo menghangat saat Kai berkata seperti itu, rona merah di pipinya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Kai tertawa pelan, melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu menggemaskan dihadapannya.

"T-te-rimakasih, Jongin.." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, Kai kemudian menjawab dengan gumaman kecil.

"Apa besok kau kosong?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk—"Apakah kau mau keluar denganku?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tanda 'ia tidak percaya. Kai tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo masih saja diam, waktu terus berjalan.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku begitu lancang. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat—"

"Aku mau!" Kyungsoo berseru memotong pembicaraan Kai dengan cepat.

Kai tersenyum begitu bahagia, "Berikan alamatmu, aku akan menjemputmu besok," kemudian pagi itu mereka berpisah dengan detak jantung yang memainkan melodi yang bergenderang diperasaan mereka masing-masing.

-.o0o.-

Hari ini Kai tidak mendapatkan sebotol susu dari Kyungsoo, karena saat ini 'ia sudah berada di depan _apartement_ milik Kyungsoo dan juga sahabatnya Baekhyun. Kai datang dengan tampilan begitu maskulin—tipe Kai. Kaos berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan jaket kulit hitam serta celana _jeans_ sepadu dengan warna jaket yang 'ia pakai. Kai masih menunggu Kyungsoo keluar—dengan bodohnya 'ia tidak meminta nomor Kyungsoo sehingga 'ia hanya bisa menunggu tanpa tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan di _apartement_ nya.

"Baek, aku harus memakai pakaian yang mana? _sweater_ biru ini apa kemeja biru ini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lelah, " _For God sake,_ Kyungsoo. Baju yang mana saja cocok di tubuhmu!"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Astaga! Aku bingung sekali, Baek!" Kyungsoo kemudian melirik jam yang berada dinakas nya menunjukkan pukul 11, 'ia langsung mengambil _sweater_ biru yang 'ia tunjukkan kepada Baekhyun. Setelah selesai dengan acara _mari-bingung-memilih-pakaian_ , 'ia langsung bergegas untuk turun menuju Kai yang sudah menunggu dibawah.

Sesaat sebelum Kyungsoo menutup pintu, Baekhyun berteriak dari arah dapur—"Semoga berhasil!".

Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada di depannya langsung menuju kearah Kyungsoo, "Kau terlihat indah hari ini."

Kyungsoo tersipu, "Kau berlebihan, Jongin."

Kai menggeleng "Kau tahu bahwa aku berkata jujur." Kyungsoo makin tersipu, Kai menatap gemas Kyungsoo, ingin sekali 'ia memeluk lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Eung—apa kita akan berdiri disini terus?" tanya Kyungsoo dan mendapat cengiran dari Kai.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Ayo kita berangkat!" jawab Kai dengan antusias.

Kencan yang mereka lakukan hari ini dimulai dengan menonton film—Kai mengetahui lagi kesukaan Kyungsoo, yaitu menonton. Film yang mereka tonton adalah film The Maze Runner, Kai tahu ini bukan film romantis, tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat membuat 'ia juga bahagia. Selesai dari menonton, mereka pergi mengisi perut mereka yang sudah kosong.

"Jongin, kalau kau terjebak didalam labirinapa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar dan segera bebas dari labirin itu, tetapi—" Kai berhenti sejenak, 'ia kemudian menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam,"—apabila labirin itu adalah dirimu, aku tidak akan mencari jalan keluar dan akan bersedia terjebak di dalam labirin itu selamanya." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin."

Kai menatap bingung Kyungsoo, "Maaf? Kau tidak membuat kesalahan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kearah Jongin, "Tidak ada, hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau berbohong." Kai kemudian mengambil tangan Kyungsoo untuk menggenggamnya.

"Kau tahu, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu? Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Kai masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan," Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kai, "Mari kita lanjutkan hari ini!" dan acara mereka berakhir pukul 10 malam dengan berbagai kenangan yang mereka simpan didalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu _apartement_ nya dengan Kai yang mengikuti Kyungsoo. Saat ingin membuka pintu, Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik menghadap Kai "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia melihat kau berubah. Kau bukan Jongin yang menyia-nyiakan hidupmu lagi. Kau adalah Kim Jongin yang begitu menghargai kehidupanmu sekarang. Hari ini aku dapat mengerti bahwa kau memang berharga, aku akan tenang sekarang." tangan Kyungsoo meraih gagang pintu—sesaat sebelum pintu terbuka, Kai kemudian menarik Kyungsoo dan mencium Kyungsoo tepat dibibir lelaki itu. Kai menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memangut bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut penuh dengan perasaan, seakan Kai mencurahkan semua perasaan yang 'ia rasakan selama ini lewat ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Kyungsoo meremas pelan pinggang Kai, menikmati bagaimana curahan emosi dari gerakan bibir Kai.

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes dan membasahi bibir 'ia dan Kai. Kai kemudian melepaskan ciuman tersebut, kemudian 'ia menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu pas ditelapak tangannya. Kai menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata indah milik Kyungsoo, "Jangan menangis. Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai, tanpa menjawab Kai, 'ia langsung masuk dan benar-benar meninggalkan Kai dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala lelaki tan tersebut. Dibalik pintu, Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, sambil meremas kepalanya dengan begitu kuat.

-.o0o.-

Tanda tanya Kai akhirnya terjawab. Sudah lima hari ini Kyungsoo tidak lagi mengantar susu seperti biasa, Kai sudah mendatangi _apartement_ Kyungsoo selama tiga hari berturut-turut, tetapi _apartement_ itu selalu sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun di dalamnya. Kai mencoba mendatangi tempat kerja Kyungsoo, tetapi pekerja disitu berkata bahwa Kyungsoo telah berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Kai memukul kemudinya dengan sangat keras. Kai terlihat begitu kacau, 'ia merindukan lelaki mungil tersebut, 'ia merindukan senyum hangat lelaki tersebut, 'ia merindukan mata bening lelaki tersebut, 'ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Kai berdecih ' _dan rumah itu benar-benar tidak ada, rumah meninggalkanku lagi"_

Bulan ketiga 'ia masih tidak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Kai dengan perasaannya yang menggebu. Kai kemudian kembali lagi seperti Kai yang dulu. Kai yang keluar masuk _club,_ Kai yang selalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk saat pagi hari, Kai yang selalu merusak tubuhnya dengan segala macam obat-obatan, Kai yang mempunyai tempramental tinggi. Kai sangat membenci perasaan ini lagi—perasaan yang membuat dirinya merasa terbuang, merasa tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Kyungsoo hanya datang lalu pergi, sama seperti orang-orang yang 'ia cintai. Kyungsoo tidak hanya menyakiti Kai, tetapi 'ia menyakiti hati Kai. Tempat dimana Kai berteduh sudah pergi.

Bulan keempat, seseorang menekan bel rumah Kai. Orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Kai menatap Baekhyun tajam tetapi dibalik tatapan itu tersirat akan berbagai macam pertanyaan Kai tentang Kyungsoo dan kekhawatiran Kai terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Kai bertanya dengan sinis.

"Ini tentang Kyungsoo" Kai menegang saat nama lelaki yang 'ia rindukan itu disebut oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo?—ah apa 'ia sudah berbahagia dengan lelaki lain?" Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berdecih.

"Kau salah Kai. Kyungsoo mencintaimu, tetapi 'ia sekarat." Baekhyun mulai menceritakan dari awal, dari Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah mengidap tumor di otaknya. Kyungsoo yang berjuang hidup melawan penyakitnya, Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah menyerah walau 'ia tahu hidupnya akan berakhir dengan cepat, walau 'ia tahu 'ia berbeda dengan yang lain, walau 'ia tahu bahwa 'ia sekarat. Baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana Kyungsoo yang mulai mengantarkan susu kepada Kai dengan _sticky note_ berwarna biru.

Saat itu Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat Kai sedang memberikan makan pada anjing kecil yang sedang meringkuk dibawah kotak kardus di gang yang sempit. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana Kai kemudian mengelus anjing itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, Kyungsoo melihat semuanya. Kyungsoo melihat kesungguhan Kai, Kai bahkan membawa anjing tersebut pulang kerumahnya, tetapi beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo melihat, Kai mengubur anjing tersebut di depan halaman rumahnya, Kai terlihat begitu sedih dan terpuruk, Kai bahkan menguburkan anjing itu dengan hati-hati.

Kyungsoo mulai menyadari bahwa Kai adalah seseorang yang penyayang, Kyungsoo tahu Kai sering menyakiti dirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo kemudian mulai melakukan sesuatu—dengan mengantar susu serta memberi Kai pesan-pesan terkesan retoris miliknya. Kyungsoo tidak mau Kai menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya, Kyungsoo ingin Kai bahagia. Entah takdir mempermainkan Kyungsoo, saat itu juga Kyungsoo yang hanya ingin membantu Kai dari jauh lalu terperosok dalam kehidupan Kai sangat dalam. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa 'ia salah, 'ia tidak seharusnya masuk terlalu jauh.

Pada dua hari sebelum 'ia berkencan dengan Kai, Kyungsoo mendapatkan sakit yang sangat menyiksa dirinya, Kyungsoo kemudian pingsan dan dibawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit. Dokter kemudian menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk operasi, karena apabila dibiarkan Kyungsoo akan meninggal. Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, 'ia tahu setelah operasi 'ia juga tidak akan sembuh, operasi hanya memperlambat kematiannya bukan menyembuhkannya, maka keesokan harinya 'ia berjanji akan menemui Kai sebelum 'ia meninggalkan Kai selamanya. Kyungsoo menerima ajakan kencan Kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin membalas perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo juga mencintai Kai, tapi dunia terlalu kejam untuk mereka.

Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya kepada Kai. Kai menatap tidak percaya ke arah Baekhyun, jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur, 'ia takut.

"Se-sekarang Kyungsoo ada dimana?" Kai terbata.

"Kyungsoo sedang koma dirumah sakit, selesai 'ia dioperasi 'ia tidak kunjung bangun. Dokter berkata bahwa operasi Kyungsoo berhasil, tetapi takdir mengatakan lain, Kyungsoo malah belum sadar sampai saat ini." Saat itu juga Kai kemudian dengan tidak sabaran menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun membawanya melihat Kyungsoo—melihat malaikatnya.

-.o0o.-

Kai melihatnya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo terbaring lemah dengan bantuan alat-alat yang Kai tidak mengerti, Kai melihat tubuh lelaki yang 'ia cintai itu terlihat begitu kurus dan rapuh. Kai melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang dimasuki jarum, selang, entahlah itu membuat Kai marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kai melihat kepala Kyungsoo yang diperban dan seluruh tubuhnya ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kai kemudian masuk kedalam ruang kamar Kyungsoo. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, air mata Kai keluar tanpa diperintah. Kai sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar sekarang terpejam begitu erat seakan enggan untuk terbuka, pipi yang selalu bersemu merah saat sedang tersipu sekarang begitu tirus, bibir yang menjadi hal yang sangat Kai sukai dari Kyungsoo yang selalu membentuk hati saat tersenyum dan tertawa seakan membuat jantung Kai berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, sekarang terlihat pucat dan dingin.

Kai mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan, meminta untuk Kyungsoo tetap tinggal bersamanya, Kyungsoo tidak boleh pergi, Kyungsoo adalah malaikatnya, Kyungsoo adalah darahnya, Kyungsoo adalah kehidupannya, Kyungsoo adalah rumahnya. Kai mengecup dalam tangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melihat Kai, lelaki yang tadi terlihat kuat sekarang terduduk rapuh menyedihkan sambil menangis mencium tangan sahabatnya. Baekhyun kemudian masuk, "Kai, sekarang sudah malam kau bisa pulang, aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo." Kai kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau pulanglah, biarkan aku yang menjaga Kyungsoo." Baekhyun ingin membantah tetapi 'ia melihat tatapan memohon dan keputusasaan Kai, kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk.

Sebelum pergi Baekhyun menepuk punggung Kai pelan, "Dia akan bangun, percayalah." Kai tersenyum lirih.

Sudah tiga bulan dua minggu Kyungsoo tidak juga bangun dari komanya. Kai tidak berhenti berdoa dan berharap keajaiban yang akan Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Kai selalu menjaga Kyungsoo, terkadang 'ia hanya pergi sebentar untuk bekerja—Kai adalah pelatih _dance._ Selebihnya, 'ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Sehun, Luhan dan Kris bahkan selalu mengunjungi Kyungsoo dan menemani Kai yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Mereka menatap Kai iba, Kai tidak pernah sekacau dan semenyedihkan ini setelah dari saat Kai tahu bahwa Ibunya telah meninggalkannya selamanya, Kai yang mereka tahu adalah Kai yang tangguh, Kai yang tidak peduli akan sekitarnya, Kai yang keras, tetapi Kai yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini berbeda. Mereka memohon kepada Tuhan agar Kyungsoo bisa bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan memulai kehidupan baru dengan Kai.

-.o0o.-

Malam hari di bulan keempat, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya pelan, Kai terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menekan tombol disebelah tempat tidur Kyungsoo, memanggil dokter segera.

Kai semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannyan, "Kyungoo ini aku Jongin, bertahanlah dokter akan segara datang." saat itu juga pintu kamar terbuka. Dokter kemudian menyuruh Kai keluar dari kamar, Kai menatap dokter tajam, 'ia marah.

"Aku tidak akan keluar! Aku akan menemani dia disini!" Kai tetap berpegang teguh dengan pendiriannya, lalu Baekhyun masuk dan menenangkan Kai.

"Kai ayo keluar, biarkan dokter yang mengurus Kyungsoo." Kai melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun kembali menarik tangan Kai, "Kai, kau ingin Kyungsoo bangun kan? Sekarang kita keluar." Kai patuh, 'ia kemudian melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo, Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo dalam—"Bangunlah, aku merindukanmu." Lalu Kai menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

Kai duduk menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo. Kai merasa seperti _dejavu_ , kejadian ini pernah 'ia rasakan saat Ibunya meninggal. Kai menangis, Tuhan tidak boleh mengambil orang yang 'ia cintai lagi. Kyungsoo harus bangun, Kai membutuhkan Kyungsoo, Kai tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoo, bahkan Kyungsoo yang merubah dan menata kembali hidup Kai yang begitu kacau.

Baekhyun memberikan Kai sebotol susu, "Minumlah ini." Kai menatap botol yang digenggaman Baekhyun dengan dalam tersirat akan kerinduan yang 'ia rasakan. Kai kemudian mengambil dan meminumnya.

Dokter kemudian keluar dan langsung menuju Kai serta Baekhyun,

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan, 'ia sudah lelah berjuang dengan penyakitnya, kita harus mengambil tindakan. Selama ini Kyungsoo bertahan hanya karena alat-alat yang mendukungnya hidup, Pergerakan tangan tadi adalah tanda Kyungsoo akan berhenti berjuang. Kita harus melepaskan alat ditubuhnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur dengan tenang." Kai menarik kerah dokter tersebut,

"KAU BILANG KYUNGSOOKU AKAN SEMBUH! KAU BILANG OPERASINYA BERHASIL!" Kai kehilangan kesadarannya, 'ia begitu marah.

"Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin Tuan, tetapi takdir berkata lain."

" _Fuck!_ Persetan dengan takdir! Kyungsoo tidak bisa pergi, 'ia tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Baekhyun melihat Kai tidak bisa menahannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis, Baekhyun juga tidak rela Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

"Tuan, tolong biarkan Tuan Do pergi dengan damai, apa kau tidak sedih melihat 'ia sudah berjuang selama ini untuk bertahan hidup, saat ini 'ia sudah lelah, saya harap Tuan tidak egois."

Egois. Kai ingin egois. Kai tidak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo, tetapi Kai tidak mau Kyungsoo merasakan sakit lagi. Dokter benar, Kai harus melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kai menghapus airmatanya dan menahan tubuhnya yang bergemetar.

"Baiklah..aku setuju. Tapi izinkan aku melihat malaikatku untuk terakhir kalinya." Dokter menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai kemudian membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Air mata yang Kai hapus tadi kemudian keluar lagi. Kai menghapus airmatanya lagi, 'ia tidak mau Kyungsoo melihat dirinya yang begitu rapuh. Setelah selesai dan 'ia rasa sanggup untuk melihat Kyungsoo, Kai kemudian menuju kearah Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum lirih menatap Kyungsoo. Kai melihat malaikatnya yang begitu indah sedang terbaring lemah lebih dari awal 'ia melihat Kyungsoo. Kai lalu duduk, 'ia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya—Kai akan merindukan ini semua. Kai mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo kedadanya.

"Kau tahu—jantung ini selalu berdetak saat di dekatmu. Jantung ini selalu menginginkan mu. Kau tahu, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga dikehidupanku, kau bagaikan malaikat yang Tuhan utus untuk menemaniku. Kau bilang bahwa aku harus menjalani hari-hari inikan? Hah..bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hari kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu, saat ini aku ingin sekali mendengar namaku terucap dari mulutmu, hanya kau yang memanggilku Jongin dan itu sangat menghangatkan. Aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu lagi." Kai mengecup pelan tangan Kyungsoo, 'ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku ya?" Kai tertawa lirih, "Tidak apa-apa mungkin Tuhan merindukan malaikatnya disurga sana untuk menemaninya. Terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hari ku. Bolehkah aku mengatakan sekali lagi? Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Soo. Aku begitu mencintaimu, tapi sekarang semuanya berakhir. Kau akan meninggalkanku selamanya, tapi ingatlah satu hal. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Kai berdiri dan mencium dahi Kyungsoo, dengan tangan yang masih erat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Semua orang yang berada didalam kamar tersebut, menahan isakan tangis saat melihat perjuangan cinta Kai dan Kyungsoo yang begitu kuat. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa memohon Kyungsoo untuk bangun, walaupun 'ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

Dokter kemudian menepuk punggung Kai pelan, "Apa kau siap?" Kai kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kai kembali duduk dan kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Dokter kemudian mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, bersiap untuk melepas semua alat yang berada di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kai semakin menangis, ia mencium lagi punggung tangan Kyungsoo, 'ia memejamkan matanya, memohon keajaiban terakhir Tuhan.

" _Kyungsoo, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

" _Tuhan, biarkan aku egois_ _sekali ini saj_ _a.."_

" _Tuhan aku sangat mencintamu malaikat_ _M_ _u_ _.._ _"_

" _Tuhan, jangan biarkan Kyungsoo pergi_ _.._ _"_

" _Tuhan, aku masih membutuhkannya.."_

Doa-doa memohon Kai begitu tulus. Kai menundukkan kepalanya dengan tetap mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo, air mata Kai sudah membasahi tangan mereka. Saat dokter ingin melepaskan _infus_ Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Kai merasakan tangan kecil Kyungsoo bergerak, Kai segera melepaskan genggamannya. Dokter berhenti melakukan kegiatannya. Tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menggapai-gapai udara didepannya. Jari-jarinya bergerak lemah, Kai segera menangkup tangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo ini aku, Jongin." Kai menangkup tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke arah pipinya.

"Kyungsoo, ini aku Jongin."

"Kyungsoo, jangan meninggalkanku."

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dokter tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia sekarang. Kyungsoo bangun, 'ia berhasil bangun dari komanya, Kyungsoo sembuh.

"Jo..jong..in" Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Malaikatnya bangun. _R_ _umah_ nya bangun. Kyungsoonya bangun.

Tuhan memang penyayang, takdir yang berkata Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya selamanya langsung patah saat itu juga dan terganti dengan kebahagiaan yang tidak terungkap berapa besarnya.

-.o0o.-

 _ **Dua tahun kemudian**_

 _ **Seoul, 13 Januari 2016**_

"Jongin, berhenti bermain! Sekarang cepat mandikan Monggu, lalu kita keluar membeli bahan-bahan untuk acara nanti malam." Kai yang sedang bermain dengan anjingnya langsung berhenti dan segera membawa Monggu kekamar mandi—karena keinginan Kai memelihara anjing sekaligus untuk menggantikan anjing kecilnya yang mati dulu. Akhirnya mereka pun setuju untuk membeli seekor anjing dan menamakannya, Monggu.

"Ayo jagoan! Saatnya mandi." ucap Kai dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar sampai ke dapur dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli,

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan memandikan Monggu, mereka pun segera bersiap untuk berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan di _Market_ terdekat. Malam ini, tepatnya tanggal 13 Januari, mereka berdua mengadakan acara sederhana untuk merayakan ulangtahun mereka yang hanya terpaut satu hari. Acara sederhana yang hanya mengundang sahabat mereka berdua, sekaligus untuk bernostalgia melepaskan semua kerinduan ditengah jadwal mereka yang sangat padat.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan beberapa sahabat mereka sudah berdatangan.

"Wow! _Happy birthday, Shank!"_ Sehun kemudian memeluk Kai, lalu ia menuju kearah Kyungsoo. "Selamat ulangtahun, _hyung._ " saat Sehun ingin memeluk Kyungsoo seperti 'ia memeluk Kai, tiba-tiba tangan Sehun ditarik oleh Luhan yang langsung memandang Sehun dengan tatapan, _'apa-yang-akan-kau-lakukan?'_ Sehun kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aw! Rusaku cemburu" Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menutupi rona di kedua pipinya.

"Berhenti ber _lovey-dovey_ di sini, aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lewat." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang melihat sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa lewat, karena badanmu yang gendut!" Luhan membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dikatai gendut langsung menatap Luhan tajam.

"Gendut? _Hey!_ Ini itu seksi!"

"Gendut!"

"Seksi!"

"Gendut!"

"Tepos!"

" _Whuut?!"_

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat kekasih mereka beradu mulut, langsung menjauhkan mereka berdua karena apabila didiamkan, mereka bisa berbuat anarkis. Ingat ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan, dilarang untuk menghancurkannya.

Luhan yang digendong paksa oleh Sehun langsung terdiam dan duduk manis dipangkuan Sehun, sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang melihat perseteruan tadi hanya tertawa kecil. Kai yang melihat kekasihnya tertawa kemudian menghampirinya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Aku sangat bahagia sekarang," tawa Kyungsoo berhenti, 'ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kai, tangannya 'ia lingkarkan ke leher lelaki _tan_ tersebut, dengan kaki sedikit menjinjit, kemudian 'ia mencium bibir Kai dengan cepat. Kai tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia." kemudian mereka berciuman dengan lembut penuh dengan perasaan yang begitu mendalam.

 _guk..guk..guk!_

Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka karena mendengar suara dari Monggu yang berada dibawah kaki Kyungsoo. Kai kemudian mengambil anjing tersebut dan mengelus bulunya yang begitu halus.

"Hampir saja aku melempar kalian dengan apel ini, ternyata si jagoan Monggu sudah mendahuluiku dan memberhentikan tuan-tuannya agar tidak _making out_ di depan kami semua." ucap Sehun sambil memutar apel yang ada di genggamannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu, Kai berdecih kesal.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang lelaki tinggi dengan alis yang tebal, rambut pirang yang mencolok dan sepasang mata tajam. Lelaki tersebut sedang menggenggam tangan seorang lelaki tinggi—tidak setinggi lelaki disebelahnya, dengan mata indah dengan lingkaran mata yang terlihat seperti panda.

" _Ugh,_ maafkan aku terlambat. Tadi ada kecelakaan kecil saat menuju kesini." Lelaki tinggi yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu kemudian menarik pinggang lelaki disampingnya, "Dan kenalkan, ini Tao—tunanganku." Tao tersenyum manis menatap semua orang di depannya yang menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, terlebih Luhan yang terlihat seperti orang idiot dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak percaya. Seorang Kris yang tidak percaya akan cinta ternyata sudah bertunangan, lalu Luhan melihat ke sampingnya,

' _Aku bahkan lupa bahwa seseorang yang benar-benar menganggap cinta hanyalah benalu, sekarang sedang tersenyum bahagia disamping seseorang yang membuatnya mengerti arti dari cinta itu sendiri.' u_ cap Luhan dalam hati melihat Kai yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif dan Kyungsoo yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki yang sekarang menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tak lupa dengan senyum serta ekspresi wajah yang begitu bahagia karena berterimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk kembali menyusun kehidupan baru dengan cinta sekaligus kasih sayang yang tercampur apik didalamnya.

-.o0o.-

" _ **The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance" – Brian Tracy**_

 _Love shouldn't be caged by gender_

 _ **END**_


End file.
